2 Years After the Epilouge
by deathlyhallows123
Summary: Find out about all of our favorite characters and what happened to them after the epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfiction it goes directly after the epilogue with tons of OC. I hope u like it. Oh and when you review if I have not updated in a while remind me. Oh and I added another 2 kids to Ron and Mione's family because the only having two just doesn't seem right. I am also working on another story between the Battle and the Epilogue.

"OMG Hugo. We're finally heading off to Hogwarts,'' Lily Molly Potter

exclaimed. She had wanted to go there since her older brother James started 3 years ago.

Then Hugo and her walked down the train. Nowhere could they find an empty

compartment. When they reached the end though, Rose, Hugo's sister spotted them and

said, "Lily Molly Potter and Hugo Ronald Weasley. We demand you sit with us! Lily and

Hugo laughed and joined her. All 3 of them were imitations of their parents. Rose of

Hermione, Lily of Ginny, and Hugo of Ron. Lily's brother, Albus, was an imitation of

Harry. Sitting with the 4 was Alice Longbottom. They all greeted each other and not 5

seconds later, there was a bang at the door and it opened. Al reacted first " Stupefy he

screamed. He looked and there was no on there. He then said " James get out of the

cloak. James replied, "Al, check it out. Malfoy is dueling 3 Slytherins up the corridor. All

6 ran up there and saw 3 Slytherins hanging on their ankle. Scorpious Malfoy said" Like

my skill? All of them laughed and went back to their compartment with Scorpius, James,

and their cousin Fred. "Scorps, I thought u liked those blokes" Al said. " Yeah well,"

Scorpious said, " they just clean out my fridge. I hate them. The act like my friend when

dad is around but call me a blood traitor when he's not around. I hate coming from a

Slytherin family. Gryffindor is wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

cooler." "You're right about that" said another familiar voice. Two redheads walked in,

by the name of Fabian and Gideon Weasley. "Sup family, Malfoy, said the twins. Fabian

sat next to Rose, Gideon by Fred. "So Lily, Hugo, are you gonna get into Gryffindor

Fabian said. They all started talking for the next couple of hours until a huge castle came

intop a fuzzy view. "All right people, time to change into robes. Lils, Hugo, hopefully

we'll see u in Gryffindor good luck. They all parted there ways, with Lily and Hugo

begging to be in Gryffindor.

A/N: Yes I know no new characters but I will talk about some more in the next couple of chapters. Oh and I got this idea from _la nina_. She is one of the best authors. You should try her. I am using some of her characters.

Disclamer: I don't own Mr.Potter and friends, and never will.


	2. The Sorting

Well this is chapter two. Sorry Chapter 1 was so short. I will make this chapter at least 1000 words. Hope you like it. I will update once a day. Review plz. I love em.

"Here we are Lils," Hugo whispered. The towering castle made him shiver.

Then he heard a booming loud voice. " Firs years over here. Cmon firs years, over

here. Lily and Hugo ran over to him and called, "Hagrid, Hagrid hello." "Why if it

isn't Lily Willy and Hugo," chortled Hagrid, "Hope you end up in Gryffindor.

Maybe in 3rd year like your siblings you'll take Care of Magical Creatures. I teach

it." Lily and Hugo beamed at him and sidled up to the end of the boat. A blonde girl

and a shaggy haired boy joined them. The boy spoke "Hello. My name is Jack. I am

a Muggle-born wizard. Boy was dad astonished when he found out I was a wizard."

The blonde girl spoke next, " I am Mina Parkinson. I hate Mudbloods like Jack. I

am pureblood and hope to be in Slytherin. Weasley and Potter. You aren't

Pureblood so u are unworthy like Jack. You have Mudblood ancestry anyway."

Hugo's face was red and he balled up his fists, but Lily said softly "Forget about it.

We'll see the look on her face when Fabian, Gideon, and James find out." They

grinned. Fabian, Gideon, and James were super protective of their family. They

would jinx anyone who insulted them immediately. The boat then finally reached

Hogwarts and they all got down. As all the 1st years piled up Professor Longbottom

came up to them. "Hello first years," he said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. When you go

in, you will be sorted into your house. The 4 houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin,

Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. They all have had great wizards and witches. Your

house will be like your family. Your achievements will earn you points, your failures

will lose points. Now welcome to the Great Hall." Prof. Longbottom opened the door

and bustled the first years in. The vast Hall was causing many people to whisper.

Lily and Hugo scanned the Gryffindor table for their siblings and beamed at them.

Then Professor Longbottom began calling out names. "MICHAEL ACKERLY"

"HUFFLEPUFF," the Sorting Hat bellowed. "JACK MIZZOYMCACK" Lily and

Hugo noticed the boy from the train. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat screamed. Lily saw

her brothers clap and hoped they would clap for her. Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor

table, there was some worried discussion. "James," Al began, "I'm worried about

Lils. She might not get into Gryffindor." "Oh Albus," Rose sighed, "Lily will make

it into Gryffindor. It's Hugo I am worried about. He might not make it. Just then

Prof. Longbottom called, "Lily Potter" and Lily went to the stool. "Ah," the Sorting

Hat said, " another Potter. It better be GRYFFINDOR" Al, Rose, James, Fabian,

and Gideon. Hugo was next and was also sorted into Gryffindor. When he got there

Lily and Rose hugged him and he sat down next to Fred. Then Headmistress

McGonagall spoke. "Hello students, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts.

This year will be just as fun and educating as the rest. We have one new

announcement to make. As you might know, Professor Creevey retired, so we have a

new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. He is an Auror by the name of Teddy

Remus Lupin! The school clapped, especially the Gryffindor table, which a lot of

them knew him personally because they were Weasleys. Then large amounts of food

appeared. The school ate and then they went up to the common room. Rose said

"Okay Lily, Hugo welcome to Gryffindor. They all talked and laughed for an hour

and then finally marched up to bed. The Weasleys had maintained their Gryffindor

streak. They all thought about the wonderful days they could have at Hogwarts.

The next morning Al woke up around 6:30. He thought about waking up Scorps but

decided against it. He decided to mess up the Gryffindor Common Room. He waved

his wand and the chairs all went into other positions. He then tore up the stairs and

yelled at Scorpius, " Scorps mate you got to see this."

"What Al, I am trying to _sleep._"

"No, man, the Common Room is messed up it looks hilarious."

"Okay let me get ready, I'll see it."

When they reached the end of the stairs, they were met by Remus and Sharlie

Weasley, 7th years, Bill and Fleur's kids. "Okay Albus Severus," Remus began, "We

know you did it." Both of them stared at Al. Al then groaned, " All right, I did it. I'll

fix it. He waved his wand and the chairs repositioned themselves in to the way they

were before they were jinxed. Al then spotted Rose dragging her bag with her

yawning as she dawdled down the stairs "Rose," he called out, "You ready for

class."

"Yes Al I am. Oh yeah, do you know now 1st and 2nd years can visit Hogsmeade and

you can visit it every weekend. Check it out."

"Get out Rose. There is no way that has happened.

"I swear it's right on the notice board. Just look.

"HOLY crap. I swear this is gonna be great. Hey where are you going. Breakfast is only in 20 minutes.

" I need to send an owl to mum and daddy to tell them Hugo and Lily are in Gryffindor.

"Lo Al, Rose," Scorpius yawned, "What do we have today anyway?

"History of Magic," Rose replied, "and Transfiguration."

"Rose, why does Prof. Edgecombe pick on you? It really isn't nice," Scorpius asked.

"I know, even though you are the best in Transfiguration. She'd give you Trolls

every time. Even though you are the smartest kid in the school," Al said. Rose

blushed happily. "Okay," Rose said, " We better get downstairs early so we won't

get stampeded. The three third years marched down to the Great Hall and noticed

they were the first Gryffindors there. The took a seat and waited for everybody.

They all came downstairs and eventually the hall started to fill with students. They

all talked and greeted each other. And the Hall filled with chatter. The Owl delivery

came, giving all the Weasleys and Potters goodies, who began to offer some around.

Even though they were easily the most prominent and richest pure blood family, the

still were kind and humble. "Hey James, what do we have for today," Fred asked.

This was followed by everybody asking similar questions. They all got ready to go

into their classes.

A/N: Sorry if you didn't like it much. Neither did I. Well Now I am gonna introduce all of the Weasley and Potter children to you

Bill and Fleur Weasley

Victoire

Sharlie

Remus

Art

Gabe

Charlie and Lorraine Weasley

Charles

Charla

Michael

Gina

Michelle

Percy and Penelope Weasley

Arthur

Molly

Frederick (Rick)

Frederick (Derick)

Mickey

Penny

George and Katie Weasley

Greg

Ford

Frederick (Fred)

Katherine

Katlyn

Carrie

Ron and Hermione Weasley

Fabian

Gideon

Rose

Hugo

Harry and Ginny Potter

James

Albus

Lily

Do you get it? Well expect and update around a couple days from now.

Next: First Day of School


End file.
